


Oh, Hello There

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bdubs is sleepy, Crushes, Cuddling, Fluff, I'm getting better at tagging, M/M, NO Swearing, Sleepovers, Why do the character tags have their real names in them?, cuteness, game nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph host a game night for some friends. Tango gets a little more out of it than he was expecting.(It's not smut, I swear, even though the summary looks like it.)
Relationships: Etho/TangoTek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Oh, Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tango goes over to Etho’s home after staying up all night. Even though he does his best to stay awake, he ends up falling asleep while cuddling Etho. Tango is quite embarrassed (and half-asleep) when he wakes up, but Etho doesn’t mind.
> 
> Prompts are from a randomly generated list of 25 that I created for myself in case I run out of ideas. You might see these occasionally, but they're not part of a timed prompt challenge.
> 
> Platonic ZIT? It can be done! (Yes, it can be dooooooone!) Adorable Tango+Etho? Yes, please! What more could you ask for? (Wait, that’s a dangerous question to ask…)
> 
> Also, if you get the reference to Zed saying that he needed to shear cows, I couldn’t not after spending two hours reading the whole darn thing. If you’re confused, go read @Starrdust2020’s “A not so funny April Fools” book on Wattpad.
> 
> Finally, shipping is of the Minecraft personas only! No real person shipping!
> 
> (Wow, I'm really going insane. You'll just have to get used to my weird author's notes that I write way too late at night.)

Tango was a very social person and he absolutely loved parties and gatherings. Zedaph was the exact same way and Impulse usually put on a brave face and went along with whatever craziness the two blondes cooked up. If there wasn’t a social gathering scheduled for a while, Tango would plan one just so that he could hang out with more of his friends. One of his longest standing ideas had been a weekly movie club with False and Wels, which had been running since season 6. Unfortunately, both of them were going to be out of the world one particular Friday, so Tango set out to try to find something else to do with friends that night.

After chatting with Impulse and Zedaph, they came up with the idea of a game night and a sleepover at Impulse’s base. To make a larger party, they would each invite one other friend. Zedaph asked Cleo as a thank-you for helping with armor stands for his mini-golf, Impulse picked Bdubs since he was their business partner for the Boomers, and Tango invited Etho. From an outside perspective, it might seem as if he had done such because of the work they had done together on the gaming district. That was part of the reason, but it was mainly because Tango secretly had a huge crush on Etho.

He hadn’t told anyone since he knew that they would push him to ask the ninja out and he was terrified that Etho would reject him. They could hang around each other as friends, though. That’s why Tango was working on the gaming district. If he could spend hours upon hours building with Etho, Tango could handle a single game night. Right?

Everyone had arrived at Impulse’s base sometime around 7PM with Zedaph being the latest. His excuse of needing to shear cows was so ridiculous that no one could keep a straight face, starting the night off on a nice note. Cleo had brought plenty of snacks and they gathered around a table to play a few different games. First, they played a couple rounds of Sushi Go, which Bdubs had recommended. Tango, Etho, and Impulse each won a game before Cleo pulled out a small box titled “Exploding Kittens”. Bdubs and Impulse amusedly watched as Cleo absolutely destroyed Zedaph, Etho, and Tango. After that, Tango convinced everyone to play Apples to Apples, which was one of his favorite games. Etho and Tango were neck to neck the entire time, but Impulse selected Etho’s card in the last round, earning a large grin from the ninja.

At that point, Bdubs was practically asleep and it was actually quite late, so the six hermits decided to go to bed. Blankets and sleeping bags were laid out on the floor and Impulse dimmed the lights on the second floor of his base. Bdubs was out right away and Impulse soon fell asleep, too. Cleo and Zedaph whispered and giggled to each other for half an hour before going silent and still. Tango tossed and turned for another hour, desperately trying to go to sleep. It was incredibly boring being awake like this and he just wanted to sleep. Out of the corner of his eye, Tango noticed another awake figure. Etho made eye contact with the other redstoner and silently crept up to him.

“Can’t sleep?” Etho’s breath was ghosting Tango’s ear, which sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

“Yeah.”

“Me too. We could go to my base.”

“Sure.” Hanging out with Etho would surely be better than lying here, insomnia-wracked on the floor. Quietly, he wriggled his way out of his sleeping bag and rose up to his feet. Following Etho’s path, he hopped down the hole in the middle of the floor and activated his elytra just in time to not hit the ground. A single firework rocket shot him through the water curtain and outside into the midnight sky. The cool night breeze ruffled Tango’s sandy hair and the salty smell of the ocean below was refreshing. Several minutes later, the two touched down at Etho’s Monstrosity.

Neither of them really had a plan for what to do, but Etho ended up giving a sort of base tour. Tango was fascinated by the ninja’s contraptions and how all of the random components of his base somehow fit together perfectly. His favorite part was the llamas in minecarts, which scared him when he saw it for the first time. Etho had been quite tickled at seeing Tango jump, making the redstoner even more flustered. His face had been turning more and more red over the course of the night as Etho got more affectionate. If they hadn’t been together for the last few hours, he would have wondered if the ninja had had a bit too much to drink, as his behavior didn’t seem in character. However, he wasn’t exactly complaining about how their fingers had somehow ended up lacing together as they walked around or how close they were next to each other while lying on the floor of Etho’s garden.

The sound of the flowing water was relaxing and soon both of them were yawning. With Etho curled right into Tango’s side, his head resting comfortably on the redstoner’s right shoulder, neither of them really felt like moving. Tango gently wrapped his arm around the ninja and their calm breaths melded together as blessed sleep finally came.

Several hours later, Tango awoke to have the gentle ambience of the sunrise amplifying the garden’s opulence. Smiling as the rays warmed his face, his sleepy gaze slowly drifted down to Etho, who was even more wrapped around Tango than he had remembered. Suddenly, everything from the previous night came back to him and his cheeks flushed hot as he realized what was going on. Nervously, he gulped as Etho began to stir and his heterochromatic eyes flickered open. A peaceful smile resided on the ninja’s face as he looked up at Tango’s embarrassed expression.

“Good morning,” the ninja whispered.

“I-I’m sorry for getting so close. I didn’t mean to-” Etho smirked as he lifted up a finger and planted it on the surprised redstoner’s lips.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind it at all.”

“R-really? But I thought you didn’t like being touched?” Tango’s tired brain was heavily struggling to process what was happening.

“The mask gives people that impression. I like touch a lot, but no one offers it. You did,” Etho explained quietly. “Are you okay with it?”

“Um, I… I guess, yeah? I mean, I kind of like it too?” Tango stammered out, causing the ninja to lightly chuckle.

“That’s good. Do you want to get up and do something?” Looking down at Etho’s face, Tango could tell that his heart wasn’t in that question.

“Nah. I need some more time to wake up.” Tango’s grin reflected itself in the ninja’s face as they continued to lay on the floor of the garden, curled up with each other and basking in the early morning light.

\----------

**Private Chat: ImpulseSV, Zedaph, ZombieCleo, BdoubleO100**

**< ImpulseSV> ** _[One image attached]_

**< ImpulseSV> **Mission complete

**< Zedaph> **YES! FINALLY!

**< BdoubleO100>** Good job Impulse!

**< ZombieCleo> **Now, what shall we do with this photo… ;)

**\----------**

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to finish, but I’m decently happy with it. Also, I have a headcanon here that Etho isn’t actually afraid of physical contact. As he said, the mask just gives people that impression. The reason he wears the mask is that he is allergic to redstone and if he breathes in particles, he starts coughing really bad and sometimes gets sick. Since he works with redstone so often, he wears a mask to prevent breathing in the redstone particles. I haven’t seen this idea before and it fits in really nice with this particular story.
> 
> I have two weaknesses concerning prompt overuse and one of them is hermits playing board games. My family is huge into board games and I have so many ideas for oneshots based on our favorite games. Sushi GO is a fantastic family game, I love playing Apples to Apples with friends, and Exploding Kittens is an insane card game that I’ve played at board game club before. I highly recommend all three of these and you should prepare yourself to see more oneshots of hermits playing board games in the future.
> 
> Finally, you can decide what that last section means... Hope you enjoyed this story and have a great day!


End file.
